Begging for Mercy
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: Black's advances during a TV marathon bring out a brand new side of White. ChessShipping OneShot. Lemon.


Black sighed and rubbed his girlfriend's knee as she laughed at another corny line produced by the actor on the television. She threw her head back into his chest and actually snorted. White Touko, Pokémon league champion, was snorting with laughter. The strangeness of it made Black smile in spite of himself. Her white teeth shone in the sunlight, along with her beautiful blue eyes.  
>"Did you hear that?" she choked, holding in a laugh. "Man, I love Barney!"<br>"I know," Black said, continuing to rub her leg, "he's your favorite character, right?"  
>"Yeah... he's the guy you can't help but love. Kind of like you," she added, smiling adoringly at him. Black grinned, warm from her praise.<br>"Love you," he said after kissing her lips.  
>"Love you too," she sighed, leaning up to kiss him again. "Like Combees love honey."<br>"Like the elemental monkeys love berries," he finished as their lips parted. "You bored yet, gorgeous?" he felt disappointed as she shook her head absently.  
>"This is nice. Not bad for a Sunday morning, you know? It's better than battling all the time." She had a point. "How long until you think we have until Cheren comes knocking?"<br>"Well... doesn't he have weekends off?" White shrugged.  
>"Cheren being Cheren? No. The apocalypse would hit the world and Cheren would still be training."<br>"He'd evacuate them first."  
>"Yeah..." her eyes were drawn back to the TV as Barney delivered another outrageous comment about breast implants. "No!" she exclaimed, open mouthed. Black frowned and stared at the roof. He was over the marathon playing on TV. He wanted to do something else... and he wondered if White did, too.<p>

He started slowly by rubbing his hand a little higher up her hairless leg each time. Impatience was eating at him, but he didn't show it outwardly. As he reached her upper thigh, he brought his lips to the skin under her ear and kissed it gently. Trailing kisses down to her shoulder, he felt her hand touch his- before going for his crotch. He gasped loudly as she grabbed his member and began stroking the tip.  
>"You want to play?" White asked, rolling on top of a stunned Black and proceeding to sit on him. She wore an amused expression, complete with twinkling eyes. He could only nod as she continued to stroke his rapidly erecting member. "Okay... you're going to beg me for it." Black's brown eyes widened. This was new. When had White become so dominant? He didn't have much time to ponder that as she took his jeans off. He hastily shook them off and began reaching for White- only to have her get off him.<p>

"White," he whined, sitting up.  
>"As I said. You're going to beg me," White replied with a smirk. "Now stay there." Bending down, she picked his jeans off of the floor and pulled the belt out. Returning to him (and pushing his hands away as Black tried to grab her again), she stared into his eyes.<br>"Wrists on the bed post?" she asked. He complied instantly, staring at her hungrily. She bound his wrists tightly and moved back to her original position. "Thanks. Now," she whispered as she took off her thin jacket, "I'm going to make you beg." Slowly, she inched her white tee up her stomach before pulling it over her head. Black moaned and began attempting to rip his wrists from the post as he saw what she was wearing underneath. The bra was made of a black material that was transparent. He could see her nipples poking out of it- a sight that nearly sent him mad with lust. Smirking again, she oh-so-slowly took her short shorts off to reveal matching panties. It was a lot darker down the bottom- a clear indication that White was enjoying herself. Climbing onto the bed, she stood over his face. Black continued his attempts to pull his wrists free.  
>"Mm," he groaned, watching her. "Let me go, White..."<br>"You have to beg, remember?" she reminded him, widening her legs as much as he can so he could see her vagina. He bit his lip and looked at her pleadingly.  
>"Please," he began as she rubbed herself through the material, "please, White."<br>"Please what?" she said after a tiny moan. Her fingers poked the material, grazing the entrance to her vagina.  
>"Please let me do you," he elaborated, almost whining again. "Please. <em>Please,<em> White..." she considered this and smiled.  
>"Okay..." he smiled triumphantly as she knelt over him, kissing him briefly before returning to the belt. Black bit the bra, pulling it down with his teeth. As soon as the nipple was exposed, he began suckling it, making White moan.<br>"Now..." as soon as the belt came off, Black had pulled her down, kissing her roughly. His hands skated over her breasts before moving to her small back. Kneading one breast with one hand, he unclipped the bra with the other. She sucked on his neck as he threw it down and then jumped, gasping.  
>"For being such a kinky bitch," he growled with a lazy smirk, ripping her panties off and spanking her for the second time. "Now you're going to scream for me." she nodded eagerly, sitting upright again as he thrusted into her. She bobbed up and down while he spanked her and gripped her ass. Each thrust was harder than the last, making White's screams louder and louder. Before they knew it, they were climaxing- White shrieking and Black groaning as their juices ran freely.<p>

* * *

><p>"Arceus, White," Black gasped as White fell onto his chest. She tiredly smiled down at him.<br>"That worked, then?" she asked, stroking his hair. "I wasn't sure, because we're not kinky..."  
>"You bet it worked, he replied, kissing her forehead. "You do know we're doing that again, right?" she was about to answer until her bedroom door opened.<br>"White, are you- HOLY ARCEUS!" Cheren screeched, turning his head and blindly running from the room. Black laughed while White blushed furiously.  
>"Knock next time!" she requested as the front door slammed shut. "Thank you!"<p> 


End file.
